The present disclosure is generally related to providing recommendations related to offerings available for purchase via an online site.
Products, services, subscriptions, and other offerings are available via online sites. Online sites can provide recommendations of similar or related products based on what other customers have purchased or viewed. Nonetheless, these generic recommendations may not be effective to persuade a visitor to the online site to make a purchase. For example, the use of generic recommendations can often produce lists of recommendations that are too long to be useful to the visitor. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing recommendations.